Tras una ladrona nocturna
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Por alguna extraña razón a Kaede se le desaparecen el pijama que usa mientras duerme, y la única conclusión a la que ella y Yuuna llegan es que alguien debió haberlo robado, por lo que Yuuna se dispone a liderar la investigación para encontrar a la persona que lo hizo, pero termina sospechando que una de las chicas en grupo pudo ser la ladrona. Oneshot.


**Tras una ladrona nocturna**

Dentro de una gran mansión adquirida por la familia Matsubara habitaban seis chicas (de las cuales una era la propietaria, y las otras habían decidido mudarse allí), las cuales estaban organizadas en tres parejas: Yuuna (la propietaria) estaba emparejada con Nanami, Mai y Reo conformaban la segunda pareja, y finalmente están Kaede y Sara. Las seis chicas estaban bastante conformes con esa vida de lujosa vecindad que llevaban. Se llevaban bien entre sí, y todo marchaba sobre ruedas, hasta que un día...

Kaede se había finalmente despertado, si bien lo hizo un poco tarde. Todavía estaba muy oscuro dentro de la habitación, y Kaede se dio cuenta de que era porque alguien había puesto del todo las cortinas, y de ese modo no entraba ni el más mínimo rayo de luz del exterior. Eso a Kaede no le inquietaba demasiado. Era algo con lo que fácilmente podía lidiar. Otro detalle era que Sara estaba dormida a su lado, desnuda, tal y como ya estaba acostumbrada. Tampoco aquello le preocupaba, salvo que alguien pudiese entrar y la viese de ese modo, puesto que Sara rara vez se tapaba con las sábanas. No, había algo más que no solo la preocupa, sino que la horroriza en cuanto se da cuenta de ello.

¿Qué fue lo que conmocionó a Kaede? Resulta que ella misma también se encontraba desnuda, y sus propias prendas no aparecían por ningún lado. Como si un resorte la disparara de la cama, Kaede se levanta de un brinco y empieza a buscar su pijama, pero no tiene éxito la dichosa búsqueda. Incluso se pone en cuatro patas para buscar bajo la cama, pero sus prendas sencillamente no aparecen. Era imposible que su pijama desapareciese así como así. La noche anterior no había hecho nada "amoroso" con Sara en la habitación (principalmente porque ya lo habían hecho cuatro o cinco veces en el baño), así que hasta el último momento había estado con su pijama en su lugar ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? De pronto la respuesta aparece ante ella, roncando mientras tenía algún feliz sueño, a juzgar por aquella pequeña sonrisa que esbozaba.

─ ¿S-Sara...?

No había ninguna opción tan obvia como su risueña prima y amante que seguía dormida. Era harto sabido que Sara sentía una fascinación sin límites por ella, además que a veces podía tornarse insaciable con las muestras de cariño y amor de parte de Kaede, en cualquier lugar, a cualquier hora. Pero todavía aquello no explicaba que el pijama de Kaede desapareciese de la faz de la Tierra. Kaede no deseaba interrumpir el sueño de su amada princesa, pero no tenía otra alternativa. Sólo Sara podía darle las respuestas que buscaba.

─ Sara... Despierta, Sara. Despierta, que ya ha amanecido.

Sara deja salir unos débiles gruñidos, señal de que el llamado de Kaede conseguía llegar a su cerebro. Kaede lo intenta una vez más, y en respuesta ve que Sara estira la trompita que le diese un beso. Era un gesto bastante gracioso. Kaede no se podía cansar de ello, así que corresponde a esa demanda mañanera de su prima para que así no hubiese ninguna excusa para que Sara no se levante.

─ Buenos días, Kaede-chan.

─ Buenos días, Sara ─ responde con un tono bastante meloso, exclusivo para su Sara ─. Hay una cosa que te quiero preguntar ¿No sabes dónde está mi pijama?

─ ¿Tú pijama? ─ Sara se muestra algo confundida ante la pregunta de Kaede ─ Pero si tú lo tenías puesto anoche, Kaede-chan.

─ Lo sé, pero por alguna razón mi pijama desapareció, y pensé que tú sabrías algo al respecto.

─ Pues te digo que no sé nada, Kaede-chan. Ni te lo quité ni vi qué pasó con él.

Kaede de pronto palidece. El pánico iba apoderándose lentamente de ella. Era un hecho que tenía su pijama al acostarse, y Sara no intentó desnudarla, pero siendo ese el panorama, ¿cómo fue que terminó desnuda?

─ Oh, no... Esto no me gusta...

─ ¿Qué pasa?

─ Si lo que me dices es cierto, significa que alguien me ha quitado el pijama y se lo llevó mientras estábamos dormidas ─ expone Kaede con creciente preocupación.

─ ¿¡CÓOOOMOOOOO!? ─ Sara empieza a ponerse roja, pero de la furia que empieza a bullir en ella ─ ¿Quién será tan descarado y ruin para quitarte el pijama mientras duermes, y más estando yo contigo? ¡Eso no se puede quedar así! ¡Exijo justicia! ¡Nadie, salvo yo, tiene derecho a desnudar a mi Kaede-chan!

Tal vez no fuera del mismo modo que ella, pero al menos Kaede podía ver que Sara percibía la gravedad del asunto. Kaede entonces busca en el armario y se pone algo de ropa cómoda, y acto seguido sale de la habitación para hablar con las demás chicas. Sara iría después, puesto que decidió vestirse también justo cuando Kaede ya se iba.

* * *

 **Sala principal**

─ ¿E-estás segura de que me queda bien, onee-sama?

─ Tan segura como que el Sol sale de día y se oculta al anochecer, Nanami.

Nanami se encontraba probando varios delantales que Yuuna se había esmerado en comprar (aunque hubo un par que hizo ella misma), y Yuuna se deleitaba al ver a su novia posando con cada uno de los delantales. En un principio le sugirió a Nanami que se probase los delantales sin tener nada más puesto, pero la llegada de Mai y Reo, y su posterior paso a la cocina, echó por tierra los planes de Yuuna, pues ya casi había logrado convencer a Nanami.

─ Perfecto. Sencillamente perfecto, Nanami ─ Yuuna se levanta de un brinco del sofá en que se encontraba y toma de las manos a Nanami ─. Estoy segura de que serás una esposa magnífica en cuanto nos casemos. Definitivamente así será.

─ ¿C-c-casarnos? ─ Nanami se pone tan roja como un pulpo hervido ─ Yo... Casada con onee-sama...

─ ¡Por supuesto que sí, Nanami! ¿Acaso dudas que nuestra relación se vaya a consumar de ese modo?

─ ¡Eso jamás, onee-sama! ¡Contigo estoy dispuesta a llegar a donde sea!

Yuuna se contenta con la respuesta de Nanami y la abraza con fuerza, cuando llega Kaede bajando las escaleras, y su llegada rápidamente llama la atención.

─ ¡Yuuna-san, hay algo muy grave que debo decirle!

─ ¿Qué ocurre ahora, Kaede-san? Pareces muy preocupada.

─ Es que algo muy grave pasó anoche, Yuuna-san ─ empieza a relatar Kaede mientras iba bajando también Sara ─. Anoche alguien se metió en mi habitación y... y... ─ Yuuna y Nanami estaban confundidas, y Kaede se pone muy roja al saber lo que seguía para poder expicar el problema que la aquejaba ─ Resulta que ese alguien... se robó mi pijama...

─ ¿Alguien está robando la ropa de los demás? ¿No cerró bien el armario, senpai? ─ dice Nanami.

─ N-no... no me refiero a los pijamas que tengo guardados, sino al pijama que yo tenía puesto al... irme a dormir... ─ lo último lo dijo apenas en un susurro, pero fue suficiente para que Nanami y Yuuna lo oyesen.

─ ¿Q-qué? ─ Nanami sentía que se le salían los ojos ─ ¿L-le robaron el pijama que traía puesto? ¿Cómo es eso posible, senpai?

─ Eso es lo que quisiera saber, porque no me di cuenta de nada ─ dice Kaede casi muriéndose de vergüenza ─. Anoche me acosté de lo más normal, y hoy me despierto y mi pijama desaparece completamente.

─ Santo cielo... Esto es algo bastante grave ─ dice Yuuna tratando de analizar la situación ─ ¿Y qué le ocurrió a Sara-chan? ¿A ella también le robaron su pijama?

─ Erm... Ella no tuvo ese problema. No hay de qué preocuparse ─ responde Kaede, omitiendo deliberadamente que Sara ya acostumbraba dormir desnuda cuando estaba con ella.

* * *

 **Cocina**

─ Con mucho cuidado, Reo...

─ Ya lo sé, Mai...

Reo se encontraba a mitad de una operación bastante delicada. Era tanta la tensión presente en el lugar que parecía que Reo estuviera desactivando una bomba nuclear, y Mai estaba a su lado, procurando que todo saliese bien. Ambas sudaban copiosamente, el pulso se sentía con tanta fuerza que casi se podía oír, y en el ambiente parecía que estuviera sonando a todo volumen la música de la pregunta 15 de _Quién quiere ser millonario_. Procuraban que se guardara el más estricto y absoluto silencio para que nada ni nadie distrajera a Reo, y poco a poco iba bajando la mano para completar la acción, y Mai tenía el corazón en un puño mientras veía.

─ Ya casi... Ya casi... Falta poco...

─ Tú puedes, Reo. Todas las chicas dependemos de ti ahora mismo...

Reo traga grueso y continúa, lenta y tímidamente. Los ojos estaban que se les salen de las cuencas por la concentración tan extrema que tenía. La respiración era cada vez más lenta y cortada, tratando que incluso esa acción tan simple y vital no se convierta en un estorbo para la acción que llevaba a cabo la rubia. Su mano va llegando a destino. Faltaba poco, cada vez menos. Mai casi se comía las uñas, rogando a cuanto dios de cualquier religión que se supiera para que Reo consiguiese el objetivo.

Y lo logra. Reo consigue finalmente cortar una rebanada decente de pan, y Mai siente un profundo alivio al ver que sus lecciones particulares de cocina finalmente daban resultado. Reo por su parte se sentía bastante feliz, casi sintiéndose una chef por el logro conseguido.

─ Excelente, Reo. Te felicito. Ya nada más faltan once rebanadas para que podamos hacer el desayuno de todas.

─ ¿Quéeee? ¿O sea que tengo que cortar más? ─ empieza a quejarse Reo, y Mai asiente tranquilamente ─ ¡No es justo! ¡Merezco un descanso después de todo lo que acabo de pasar, Mai!

─ Bueno, de acuerdo, pero mira bien cómo se hace, pues para la próxima debes hacerlo tú sola ─ Mai toma entonces el cuchillo y corta las restantes rebanadas de pan en apenas unos segundos, y Reo hace un puchero de enojo.

En ese momento entra Sara y se acerca al refrigerador para servirse un vaso de jugo, y entonces ve a la pareja encargándose de los asuntos de la cocina, cosa que llama bastante la atención de la modelo.

─ ¿Qué están haciendo las dos?

─ Sólo hacemos un par de rebanadas de pan tostado para cada una y frutas picadas con jugo para el desayuno, Sara-san ─ responde Mai.

─ ¡Y yo fui capaz de cortar una rebanada de pan! ─ empieza a presumir Reo.

─ Ya veo. Suena bastante genial. Un día de estos le digo a Kaede-chan que hagamos juntas el desayuno. Me imagino que debe ser una experiencia maravillosa.

─ No te imaginas cuánto, Sara-san. No te imaginas cuánto ─ musita Mai.

* * *

 **Sala**

─ Esta situación es bastante extraña, y definitivamente muy grave, Kaede-san ─ dice Yuuna con voz severa ─. Tenemos que encontrar a la persona que te robó el pijama, y también debemos averiguar cómo le hizo para robarte sin que te dieras cuenta en absoluto.

─ Eso parece bastante peligroso, onee-sama ¿Está bien que nosotras solas nos hagamos cargo de esto? ─ inquiere Nanami.

─ Esta es la casa que me confiaron mis padres, y todas aquí viven bajo mi hospitalidad, por lo que también es mi deber velar por la seguridad de todas. Ningún pervertido va a estar entrando aquí sin mi permiso a robar a mis amigas. No lo pienso permitir.

A Kaede le seguía pareciendo embarazoso a morir estar tratando el tema del robo de su pijama, pero a su vez le casuaba alivio y alegría saber que podía contar con Yuuna para resolver el caso. Era cierto que ninguna tenía idea de cómo empezar a buscar ni qué hacer para prevenir un nuevo robo, además que sería bastante arriesgado intentar capturar al ladrón en cuanto lo encuentren, pero Yuuna era lista, y su casa seguramente guardaba algún secreto que Kaede todavía desconociera.

─ ¿Y cómo empezamos a investigar para encontrar a ese ladrón? ─ dice Kaede.

─ No te preocupes, Kaede-san. Déjamelo todo a mí.

* * *

 **Por la noche**

Yuuna y Mai se encontraba en la habitación de la primera, revisando un monitor en el que se enfocaban la habitación de Nanami y también la de Kaede, aunque en esta ocasión Sara había quedado en estar con Nanami esa noche para tener una pijamada, así que esa noche Kaede dormiría sola. En todo caso, las habitaciones seguían siendo el punto de enfoque de Yuuna. Mai se sentía un poco aturdida, y es que ella no tenía idea, antes de aceptar esa rara misión que le encomendó Yuuna, de que en todas las habitaciones habían cámaras escondidas.

─ Quisiera saber una cosa ─ dice Mai mirando inquisitiva a Yuuna ─ ¿Por qué en las habitaciones hay cámaras grabando?

─ Las había mandado a instalar mucho antes de que todas se vinieran a vivir aquí ─ empieza a explicar Yuuna ─. Al principio era seguridad básica mezclada con diversión, aprovechando que ninguna de esas habitaciones tenía gente, pero luego terminé olvidando que las tenía allí, pero al menos ahora tenemos la oportunidad de sacarles provecho, e incluso podría usarlas para ver a Nanami cambiarse la ropa sin que se dé cuenta.

─ Sí, claro ─ dice Mai distraídamente, pensando en que esas cámaras muy probablemente habrían enfocado lo que ella y Reo habían hecho varias veces cuando compartían la misma habitación. Una sombra azul se proyecta sobre su rostro, y Yuuna no da señal alguna de darse cuenta de ello ─. Espero que al menos sepas cuál cámara da a la habitación de Nanami-san, para que así no tengas que ver accidentalmente a ninguna otra "cambiándose".

─ No te preocupes, que este sistema de vigilancia lo conozco como la palma de mi mano. Aprendí de esto cuando me tocó iniciarme en la administración de los hospitales de mi familia. Te sorprenderías si vieras la clase de ángulos que pueden tener para así prevenir cualquier robo u otros imprevistos.

─ Ya. Ahora me lo puedo imaginar.

Yuuna y Mai siguen mirando lo que enfocaban las cámaras. Ya Kaede se había ido a dormir temprano, y en la otra pantalla seguían Nanami y Sara tomando el té y charlando. En ese momento Yuuna se acuerda de algo.

─ Por cierto, Mai-san, ¿qué hay con Reo-san? ¿No se sentirá muy sola si duerme sin ti?

─ No hace falta preocuparse, Yuuna-san. De todos modos ella dijo que no tendría ningún problema para dormir, así que puedo estar tranquila ayudándote con la vigilancia.

* * *

 **Habitación de Reo**

La pequeña rubia no podía dormir. Ciertamente estaba muy agotada física y mentalmente, pero el frío, los sonidos espeluznantes causados por el viento, la oscuridad y la sensación de soledad impedían que Reo lograse pegar un ojo, por mucho que lo intentase. En lugar de eso, Reo estaba sentada, envuelta hasta la cabeza con las sábanas y temblando ante cada silbido que oyese del exterior.

─ Mai se está tardando...

* * *

 **Habitación de Yuuna**

Siguen pasando los minutos, y Yuuna y Mai seguían sin ver nada raro en las cámaras. Kaede ya llevaba bastante rato de haberse dormido, y por su parte Nanami y Sara ya se estaban preparando para dormir. Las dos chicas de guardia estaban tomando algo de café para mantenerse despiertas, pues cada vez se les hacía más difícil la labor de mantener los ojos abiertos. La propia Mai ya empezaba a dar cabezadas, e incluso se pone de pie un par de veces y da algunas vueltas por la habitación para forzar su estado activo.

─ Nanami y Sara-chan ya se están yendo a dormir... ─ dice Yuuna distraída, dando la impresión de haberse olvidado de Mai ─ No sé porqué pero de pronto me gustaría convertirme en el ladrón de pijamas, colarme en la habitación de Nanami y desnudarla del mismo modo en que Kaede-san me había dicho.

─ ¿Fantasear con eso es la manera que usas para mantenerte despierta, Yuuna-san? ─ dice Mai con una gota en la sien ─ Y yo que ya creía demasiado raro que hagas que Nanami-san te llame "onee-sama" todo el tiempo. No te recomiendo que lo hagas. Aún si Nanami-san se dejara robar, recuerda que Sara-san está ahí con ella, y ella es una chica bastante inocente y podrías perturbarla si haces eso.

─ Tienes razón, Mai-san. Sería lamentable si por mi culpa Sara-chan acaba siendo una pervertida.

─ Muy bien razonado.

* * *

 **Habitación de Nanami**

Nanami ya se había terminado de lavar los dientes y había apagado las luces para después irse a dormir. Sara ya se encontraba durmiendo en un futón, y parecía que musitaba algunas cosas que llamaban la atención de Nanami.

─ ¿Hmm? ¿Sara-san estará teniendo alguna pesadilla?

─ Kaede-chan... Quiero sexo... Tengamos sexo, Kaede-chan...

Nanami estaba sonrojada, tratando de no imaginarse lo que estaría soñando su eventual compañera de cuarto. En lugar de eso va directo a su cama y se arropa para dormir.

* * *

 **Habitación de Yuuna**

La dueña de la casa seguía con la mirada fija en el monitor, y Mai estaba que se daba golpes contra la mesa o las paredes para mantenerse despierta. Los minutos transcurrían tan lentamente que daba la impresión de ser más bien horas, y pese a todo, Yuuna seguía como si nada. Incluso había llegado Yuuna a una conclusión en concreto mientras analiza la situación. Al voltear a ver a Mai, podía ver que estaba a menos de un paso de quedarse completamente dormida.

─ ¿Quieres algo de café, Mai-san?

─ ¿Café? Voy a necesitar una bolsa llena de semillas del ermitaño para no caerme donde estoy ─ responde Mai haciendo fuerza para abrir los ojos.

─ ¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que podríamos establecer una lista limitada de personas que podrían haber robado el pijama de Kaede-san.

─ ¿De verdad? Cuéntame ─ el interés de Mai le permitió espabilar un poco.

─ En primer lugar, tenemos que la mansión está completamente cercada y fortificada, y en el jardín hay toda una serie de alarmas que se programan de forma automática por las noches, lo que hace casi imposible que llegue alguien sin que nadie se entere ─ Mai asiente, instando a Yuuna que continúe ─. También contamos con que el personal de servicio del jardín se retira a sus respectivos hogares al terminar la jornada, por lo que de noche no queda nadie en la entrada ni en los jardines; y las cuestiones internas, como el aseo, la cocina y el arreglo estético de la casa lo asumimos nosotras mismas, por lo que no hay una servidumbre regular dentro.

─ No entiendo adónde pretendes llegar, Yuuna-san.

─ Lo que intento decir es que es muy improbable que este robo lo cometiese alguien que estuviese fuera de la casa. Casi por necesidad debería estar aquí, al menos para dar inicio a su pillaje.

─ ¿Estás diciendo que...?

─ Mai-san, mucho me temo que el ladrón del pijama de Kaede-san es en realidad una de nosotras ─ concluye Yuuna mientras regresaba su mirada al monitor ─. Alguien entre nosotras se coló anoche en la habitación de Kaede-san y procedió a llevar a cabo el hurto, y mucho me temo que la principal sospechosa podría ser...

─ ¿Sara-san? Eso es absurdo, Yuuna-san ─ Mai se levanta y se acerca a la rubia ─. Sara-san ama demasiado a Kaede-san como para hacer algo así, aún si se trata de alguna broma pesada ¿Qué motivos podrían llevarla a cometer eso?

─ No lo sé, pero creo que estas grabaciones podrían ayudarnos a confirmar las sospechas. En todo caso, y a falta de pruebas, todas somos potenciales culpables por ese robo.

─Genial. O sea que incluso yo podría llegar a ser considerada culpable ─ Mai resopla y toma asiento al lado de Yuuna ─. Reo no se tomará nada bien esta conclusión.

─ Nadie lo hará. Es siempre algo engorroso estar señalando a alguien como sospechoso de hacer algo incorrecto, pero no nos queda otra alternativa cuando tenemos que resolver situaciones como ésta.

* * *

 **Por la mañana**

Yuuna estaba dormida sobre la mesa donde tenía el monitor de vigilancia (todavía prendido), y Mai también se hallaba dormida, aunque en su caso estaba tumbada de largo a largo en la cama de Yuuna. El termo del café se encontraba en una orilla de la mesa del computador, presto a caer al suelo ante el más mínimo empujón. Ambas se despiertan de golpe cuando escuchan que alguien toca la puerta, y Yuuna (con las teclas de la computadora marcadas en su mejilla) se levanta de forma brusca.

─ Adelante ─ dice sin siquiera pensar.

En ese momento la puerta se abre, y hacen acto de presencia Nanami y Reo, las cuales venían para buscar a sus respectivas parejas. No tuvieron ni tiempo para dar los buenos días cuando ven que Reo intentaba acomodarse mientras se dormía en la cama en Yuuna. A ambas recién llegadas se les ponen los ojos completamente blancos.

─ ¿Qué... significa esto? ─ dice Nanami con una voz que daba la impresión de que su alma la había abandonado.

─ Estábamos en una labor de investigación, cuando de pronto nos quedamos dormidas ─ dice Yuuna de forma sincera, pero de alguna manera eso no convencía a Nanami y Reo ─. Mai-san, despierta ─ da un leve empujón a la susodicha, logrando fácilmente que se levantara entre gruñidos perezosos ─. Mai-san, diles que nos quedamos dormidas a mitad de un trabajo.

─ ¿Dormir? Lo que menos hicimos fue dormir ─ suelta Mai todavía muy ida, e inmediátamente se vuelve a tumbar en la cama.

Yuuna siente un ligero escalofrío causado por las frías miradas de Reo y Nanami. Estaba obligada a dar una muy buena explicación, pues estaba claro que las recién llegadas tenían una idea completamente equivocada de lo que Mai y ella estuvieron haciendo.

─ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó aquí? ─ suelta Reo con una voz que parecía que pensaba hacer volar toda la mansión.

─ Les estoy diciendo la verdad. Tan solo miren aquí... ─ Yuuna presiona unos cuantos botones para mostrarle a Nanami y Reo las distintas habitaciones que estaban bajo el ojo de las cámaras de vigilancia. Incluso se veía la habitación en la que Kaede seguía durmiendo, y luego aparece Sara sentada en la cama de Nanami, con una mano dentro del pantalón de su pijama y la otra manoseándose un pecho, y a juzgar por el movimiento de sus labios, estaba diciendo algo así como "Kaede-chan... Kaede-chan".

Nanami se pone completamente azul, pensando que esa misma tarde iba a tener que cambiar las sábanas, y posiblemente también el colchón.

─ Ya veo, pero voy a tener que ponerles el ojo encima a todas ─ dice Reo con tono amenazante, pero dando a entender que finalmente le creía a Yuuna ─. Mai es una ingrata por estar durmiendo aquí y dejándome sola. La voy a regañar en lo que se despierte.

─ Vas a tener que esperar. Realmente Mai-san aguantó despierta todo el tiempo que le fue posible por estar ayudándome con la vigilancia ─ dice Yuuna.

─ Todo eso está bien, pero hay una cosa que no encaja del todo ─ ahora era Nanami la que aportaba el toque terrorífico a la tertulia ─. Onee-sama, ¿qué hacen tantas cámaras de vigilancia en todas las habitaciones, cuando se supone que estás investigando solamente el robo contra Kaede-senpai?

Ahora sí que Yuuna no podría defenderse. Bien podría decir que era para espiar a Nanami, pero lo de las demás habitaciones seguiría sin tener explicación.

* * *

 **Habitación de Kaede**

Esta vez la residente del dormitorio se despierta con una especial incomodidad, puesto que ahora Sara no estaba durmiendo a su lado. No termina todavía de levantarse, cuando entra Sara con una enorme sonrisa y corre hasta ella hasta que salta sobre la cama y entierra su rostro entre los pechos de Kaede. Como no podía ser de otro modo, Kaede se deja llevar por la sorpresa.

─ ¡Kaede-chan! Te he extrañado mucho toda la noche. Todo el tiempo que estuve dormida estuve soñando contigo.

─ ¿D-de verdad, Sara?

─ Sí. Y debido a ello mi cuerpo ha estado muy caliente desde que me desperté, y no encuentro la manera que se me vaya la calentura ─ la frase Sara la termina con una voz bastante sensual ─ ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos tú y yo antes de desayunar para que se me pase? Te aseguro que me portaré muy mal para que me castigues, ojou-sama.

─ S-S-Sara... ─ Kaede se levanta rápidamente y toma una frazada y la tira a un lado del armario, confundiendo a Sara ─ B-bueno, creo que ahora sí podemos empezar.

─ ¿Y qué tenía que ver la frazada con eso? ─ pregunta Sara, pero los abrazos y besos de Kaede pronto le hacen olvidar aquello.

La verdadera razón por la que Kaede había tirado la frazada en aquella dirección era porque Yuuna ya le había advertido de la presencia de una cámara en la habitación, e incluso le había señalado en qué parte se encontraba. Desde luego, Yuuna omitió el dato de que la cámara había estado ahí desde antes, y dejó que Kaede pensara que recién había sido instalada. Como sea, ahora Kaede se sentía lista para complacer a Sara, y es que ella misma también había acumulado mucha tensión al estar toda la noche soñando con Sara.

* * *

 **Habitación de Yuuna**

─ ¿Ehhhhh? ¿Sara-san le ha robado el pijama a Kaede-senpai?

─ No estamos del todo seguras, pero es una posibilidad que estamos barajando ─ responde Mai.

─ Pero igual me parece una tontería todo esto ─ opina Reo ─ ¿No es mejor seguir pistas o algo así, a ver si así damos con el criminal?

─ Kaede-san dijo que no se dio cuenta en ningún momento de que actuase nadie contra ella, y tampoco dimos con ningún indicio de nada extraño cuando me aventuré a revisar la habitación ─ empieza a relatar Yuuna ─. No había huellas, ni marcas que sugiriesen forzamiento alguno, ni marcas raras de ningún tipo en la ventana o en la puerta ─ Yuuna hace una breve pausa, claramente eligiendo las palabras para seguir ─. En un principio pensé que debía tratarse de un criminal profesional, uno muy bueno en lo que hace, pero a medida que pasaba la noche me di cuenta que aquello era prácticamente imposible. Ahí llegué a la conclusión de que una de nosotras fue la que le robó el pijama a Kaede-san. Y si bien podría ser Sara-chan, también pudo haber sido alguna de las que están aquí, en esta mi habitación.

El ambiente se tensa al máximo entre las chicas. En medio de un incómodo silencio, todas intercambian miradas, iban las miradas de una a otra al azar, como si de pronto la ladrona fuera a delatar su propia fechoría. Lejos de ello, Nanami y Reo se ponían cada vez más nerviosas.

─ Como sea, sólo hay una manera de que averigüemos quién fue, y es que estemos en constante vigilancia, al menos por esta semana, y si no pasa nada, pues resulta que la ladrona sí es una de nosotras ─ Mai, Nanami y Reo se tensan al saber lo que ello implicaba ─. Pero si esta noche Sara-chan hace de las suyas, tristemente ya habremos resuelto el misterio.

─ Yuuna-san, eres realmente sorprendente ─ dice Mai ─. Te escucho decir esas cosas y me parece que estoy oyendo a L.

─ ¿L? ¿De qué estás hablando, Mai? ─ se interesa Reo.

* * *

 **Por la noche**

Esta vez Nanami y Reo habían decidido acompañar a Yuuna y Mai en las labores de vigilancia. En vista que sólo Sara y Kaede no estaban en aquel lugar, la pantalla sólo muestra las grabaciones de las habitaciones de Kaede y Sara. Ya las cuatro chicas le habían dado a las primas Kitajima las buenas noches y se reunieron rápidamente en el dormitorio de Yuuna. Con las luces apagadas y en el más absoluto silencio, las cuatro chicas se entretenían sencillamente mirando la pantalla y contando chistes mientras bebían café de forma alternada.

─ Esto es aburridísimo ¿Cuándo empieza la acción? ─ se impacienta Reo.

─ Eso depende, Reo ─ explica Mai ─. La vigilancia es una labor que requiere de mucha paciencia, y puede ser que esta noche no llegue a pasar nada digno de destacar.

─ ¿Quéeee? ¡Entonces que alguien me explique qué hago aquí! ─ Reo empieza a hacer berrinche, y Mai se dispone a calmarla.

Por su parte, Nanami y Yuuna estaban pendientes de lo que mostrara el monitor. Todo se veía en orden. Tal parecía que esa noche iba a resultar casi tan aburrida como la anterior, pero nada las iba a detener en su búsqueda de la famosa ladrona de los pijamas de Kaede.

* * *

 **Por la mañana**

Kaede se despierta nuevamente, empezando a sentir algo de frío, y en cuanto se levanta encuentra que nuevamente estaba completamente desnuda. Eso la deja totalmente consternada ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Cómo se le puede robar dos veces a la misma persona la ropa que lleva puesta sin que ésta se dé cuenta? Al voltear a ver, otra vez nota que Sara estaba durmiendo a su lado, desnuda como acostumbra, así que Kaede se apresura en taparla con las sábanas, y acto seguido se viste para ir a ver a Yuuna. Estaba segura que ella debe tener en las grabaciones a la culpable de aquel robo.

─ Mmm... ¿Kaede-chan? ─ desde luego, Kaede no contaba con que Sara se despertara justo en el momento en que ella se disponía a salir.

─ Dime, Sara.

─ Mmm, anoche tuve un sueño bastante raro...

─ ¿Un sueño?

─ Hm. En ese sueño todo se movía de un modo bastante raro ─ empieza a explicar Sara, complementando con gestos hechos con las manos ─. No se sentía como un temblor, y tampoco sentía exactamente temor, pero era raro, Kaede-chan.

─ Ya veo ─ a Kaede se le hacía extraño ese sueño que había tenido Sara, pero por un momento se hizo a la idea de que podría tener que ver con el caso del robo de su pijama. Ya ha ocurrido por segunda vez, y eso requería redoblar esfuerzos ─. Por cierto, Sara, vístete rápido para que podamos desayunar. Ahora nos toca a ambas la tarea de hacer el desayuno.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ Sara no se lo piensa dos veces y se viste a una velocidad de vértigo ─ ¡Finalmente podré aprender cómo cocinar junto con mi adorado príncipe! ¡Eso me hace muy feliz!

Kaede sonríe con ternura. Sara definitivamente se había vuelto una experta haciéndola sonreír.

* * *

 **Habitación de Yuuna**

Ninguna de las cuatro chicas que allí se encontraban se podían creer que se habían quedado todas dormidas.

La computadora permanecía en estado de sueño a causa de la cantidad de tiempo que pasó desde la última vez que Yuuna presionó alguna tecla, pero tanto la dueña de casa como las demás estaban seguras de que serían capaces de ver algo. Las cámaras debieron grabarlo todo, y Yuuna procede a hacer la revisión.

─ ¿Están seguras de que ahí aparecerá el criminal? No sé si eso sea posible en la oscuridad ─ dice Reo visiblemente nerviosa.

─ No te preocupes, Reo-san. Esto nos dirá si de verdad la ladrona es una de nosotras ─ Yuuna rebobina la grabación unos cuantos minutos, pues al encender el monitor nota que Kaede y Sara ya habían salido de la habitación ─. A ver... A ver...

En efecto. Yuuna retrocedió la grabación unos minutos, y ese tiempo fue más que suficiente para mostrar que Kaede otra vez había sido desnudada, pero lo que pone mayor efecto a la sorpresa colectiva fue el ver que Sara también dormía desnuda al lado de Kaede.

─ ¿Es ella? ¿De verdad fue ella? ─ dice Mai con los ojos muy abiertos.

─ En ese caso debemos retroceder la grabación hasta el punto en que capturamos in fraganti a Sara-chan ─ dice Yuuna nuevamente rebobinando la grabación ─. De ese modo podremos cerrar el caso y probar de manera irrefutable la identidad de la criminal.

Al cabo de unas cuatro horas (según el reloj que aparece en la esquina de la grabación), Yuuna se detiene, y todas ven a Kaede durmiendo tranquilamente, y unos cuantos segundos después aparece Sara entrando con sigilo en la habitación.

─ Esto tiene que ser una broma ─ dice Nanami ─. Sé que Sara-san tiene lo suyo y esas cosas, pero se me hace increíble que ella sea la culpable de este robo tan extraño.

Justo cuando Sara estaba a un lado de la cama de Kaede, las cuatro chicas ven que la modelo se quita la ropa con cierto desorden y la deja tirada a un lado de la cama, y acto seguido se acuesta al lado de Kaede, abrazándola de forma visiblemente cariñosa. Aquello dejó atónitas a todas. Era la oportunidad perfecta para que Sara perpetrara el robo, pero en lugar de ello se desnudó ella misma y se acuesta con Kaede. Aquello no tenía pies ni cabeza, pero de pronto la ropa de Kaede desaparece, y las dos primas yacían desnudas en la cama.

─ ¿Qué fue eso? ─ dice Reo sin podérselo creer.

─ Hmm. Seguro que lo adelanté sin querer. Retrocedamos un poco... ─ dice Yuuna mientras se pone en ello, pero lo que obtiene deja a todas boquiabiertas ─ N-no puede ser...

─ ¿Cómo fue eso posible? ─ dice Mai.

─ Imposible... ─ dice Reo.

─ ¿Qué pasó allí? ¿Cómo se puede explicar esto? ─ dice Nanami.

Resulta que la grabación no había sido adelantada por accidente. Lo que pasó fue que la grabación dio un extraño y repentino salto de casi una hora, en que antes del mismo aparece Kaede con su pijama, y luego del salto aparece desnuda. Las chicas se miran mutuamente, completamente anonadadas.

─ Esto no puede ser posible... Las cámaras se alimentan directamente de la corriente de la casa, por lo que no se pueden descargar ni se apagan sin un comando preciso. Una cosa como ésta sólo es posible mediante sabotaje ─ dice Yuuna con un hilo de voz.

─ Onee-sama, ¿no me dirás que...?

─ Sinceramente no quería creerlo, pero parece que es la única respuesta que existe a ello, puesto que Sara-chan no tiene ni idea de la existencia de las cámaras ─ Yuuna voltea a ver tristemente a Nanami, Mai y Reo ─. La ladrona de ese pijama... Es una de nosotras...

Nanami, Mai y Reo intercambian miradas, y ahora la tensión había adquirido una dimensión sin precedentes para cualquiera de ellas ¿Quién fue la ladrona? ¿Quién cortó la energía de las cámaras o las apagó para llevar a cabo el robo? En ese momento Reo aprieta los puños y los dientes, y dirige a Yuuna una mirada retadora.

─ Pues yo no estaría tan segura de esas aseveraciones, Matsubara Yuuna ─ dice de pronto Reo ─ ¿Qué tal si resulta que eres tú y dices esas cosas para que desconfiemos entre nosotras? ¡Tú eres la que está controlando esa computadora! ¿Cómo podría cualquiera de nosotras usar esa cosa sin despertarte cuando estás casi con la cara pegada a la pantalla?

─ ¡Es verdad! Eso tiene mucho sentido, Reo ─ apoya Mai.

─ Onee-sama... ─ Nanami estaba bastante impactada, y en ese momento tenía el corazón en un puño ─ ¿De verdad tú pudiste...?

─ ¡Claro que no, Nanami! ─ reacciona Yuuna con una angustia que empezaba a aflorar ─ Yo no tendría ninguna razón para hacerle algo así a Kaede-san, y francamente... francamente... Si yo quisiera hacer algo así... ─ Yuuna se lleva las manos a las mejillas, las cuales se tiñen de un suave carmesí ─ Mi primera y única víctima serías tú, Nanami. A nadie más pretendería quitarle toda la ropa sino a ti.

─ Bu-bueno, te creo, onee-sama ─ Nanami toma con apuro las manos de Yuuna, apremiándola para que pare en lo que decía ─. La verdad es que esto no tiene ninguna explicación. Escapa a toda lógica. Debemos intentar algo más si deseamos capturar a la ladrona, porque a este paso parece que no vamos a llegar a ningún lado.

─ Tiene sentido, pero todavía tenemos que averiguar quién apagó las cámaras ─ sugiere Reo.

─ Esto va a ser complicado. No entiendo cómo es que de pronto se nos puso todo tan difícil ─ se lamenta Mai.

* * *

 **Cocina**

─ ¿Lo ves, Sara? Así es como se debe hacer para que te salga un perfecto corte de juliana ¿Quieres intentarlo?

─ ¡Sí!

Sara toma el cuchillo de la mano de Kaede y empieza a hacer lo que le había indicado que hiciera, siempre procurando tener los dedos a una distancia prudencial del filo. Igual Kaede estuvo pendiente de hasta del último detalle. De vez en cuando Kaede se posicionaba tras su prima y guiaba su mano, creando una escena realmente enternecedora que, para variar, incluía algunos besos fugaces, casi siempre cuando Sara lograba un corte exitoso, y llenos de cariño que no cortaban el momento del deber de ambas, cuando aparece Yuuna.

─ Gokigenhyo, Kaede-san, Sara-chan.

─ Gokigenhyo, senpai ─ saluda Sara muy alegre por el último beso que le había dado Kaede.

─ Veo que están muy melosas mientras cocinan ─ Kaede se sonroja levemente por las traviesas palabras de Yuuna, pero en ningún momento se aparta de Sara.

─ Sí. Es que estoy enseñando a Sara a hacer curry como el que nos hacía mi madre.

─ Ya veo. Por cierto, Kaede-san, hay una cosa de la que quisiera hablar contigo en privado ¿Cuentas con algo de tiempo para ello?

Kaede mira brevemente a Sara, y al ver que ella era capaz de controlar lo que estaba haciendo, asiente ante la pregunta de Yuuna y la acompaña hasta la sala. Sara sigue cortando, decidida a que su primera experiencia en la cocina sea la mejor de todas y que alegrase el paladar de su Kaede.

* * *

 **Sala**

─ ¿Ocurre algo, Yuuna-san? ¿Consiguieron a la ladrona que se llevó mi pijama?

─ Ese es el detalle, Kaede-san, y es que no pudimos identificarla ─ responde Yuuna con pesar, y eso deja boquiabierta a Kaede ─. Sea quien sea que te robó el pijama, tengo que decir que fue muy hábil para hacerlo cuando las cámaras fueron apagadas, por lo que no hubo manera de identificarle.

─ ¿Cómo es eso que "cuando las cámaras fueron apagadas"? ¿Qué pasó anoche? ─ se extraña Kaede.

─ Durante la noche, mientras nos quedamos dormidas por esperar a que apareciese la ladrona... ─ Yuuna se detiene al ver que Reo enciende la televisión.

─ _...Y les tenemos este especial de último minuto: Un apagón masivo aquejó a la ciudad a horas de la madrugada, dejando sin luz a casi un tercio de la población. El gerente general de la central eléctrica local señaló en una rueda de prensa ofrecida hace minutos que el apagón se debió a un rayo que cayó sobre un cable de alimentación, pero que afortunadamente abordaron rápidamente el problema y reemplazaron el cable para reestablecer la energía eléctrica en las zonas afectadas. Aquí pueden ver un mapa de las áreas afectadas por el corte eléctrico que duró entre una y hasta dos horas en algunas zonas industriales periféricas..._ ─ en el televisor figua un mapa de toda la ciudad, con una enorme zona gris que señalaba los lugares afectados, incluyendo la zona en la que se encuentra la mansión de Yuuna.

─ Mmm... Eso explica que las cámaras dejasen de funcionar ─ dice Yuuna.

─ Pero igual sigue siendo extraño ─ opina Kaede ─: Es mucha casualidad que aprovecharan precisamente durante el apagón para robarme el pijama. Alguien debió permanecer despierta en cuanto aquello ocurrió, y enseguida procedió y... y...

Kaede no continúa, pero Yuuna entendía perfectamente hasta qué punto se planteaba llegar en sus explicaciones. Igual seguía aquello señalando que la ladrona muy probablemente se encontraba en la habitación de la dueña. Bien podría estar justo allí, entre ellas...

... y Reo sólo voltea a ver a Kaede y Yuuna, algo perdida por no haber prestado atención a su conversación.

─ ¿Hm? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? ─ dice Reo al ver que Kaede y Yuuna se la quedan mirando.

─ ¿Sabes una cosa, Kaede-san? Creo que tengo una idea de lo que podría hacer ─ dice Yuuna con una leve sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios.

* * *

 **Por la noche**

Otra vez Yuuna se encontraba frente a la pantalla, aunque en esa ocasión sólo contaba con la compañía de Nanami, aunque ésta estaba bastante confundida por la ausencia de las demás.

─ ¿Qué pasó con Mai-senpai y Reo-senpai? ¿Tenían algo que hacer?

─ Resulta que Mai-san ha cargado con mucho cansancio por el trasnocho que lleva dos noches seguidas, y Reo-san quiere quedarse a Mai-san para ella esta vez, así que no se puede hacer nada ─ dice Yuuna tranquilamente ─. De todos modos no me voy a detener, y en esta ocasión tengo conectadas las fuentes alternativas de corriente por si acaso se vuelve a ir la electricidad. Nunca creí que tendría que conectar esos generadores instalados por mi padre, pero ahora estoy segura que vamos a capturar a la ladrona, y para estar seguras...

Nanami espera que a Yuuna dijese algo, pero ésta sólo se levanta de su asiento y se acerca a la puerta para poner el seguro. La sonrisa que esboza Yuuna asusta mucho a Nanami.

─ ¿O-onee-sama? ¿Por qué estamos las dos encerradas aquí?

─ Esto lo hago por razones de seguridad, Nanami ─ dice Yuuna como si nada ─. Si nadie puede entrar, nadie puede estar segura de que estemos vigilando la habitación de Kaede-san, y también tenemos que...

─ ¿Eh? ─ Nanami se sorprende cuando ve que Yuuna se desnuda en apenas unos segundos, la toma por los hombros y la empuja hacia la cama ─ ¡Kyaaa! ¿Qué estás haciendo, onee-sama?

─ Las cámaras seguirán grabando. No hay ninguna razón para preocuparse, así que podemos tomar este momento solamente para nosotras dos.

Nanami iba a decir algo, pero el beso de Yuuna la hace olvidarlo completamente. Su onee-sama tenía razón: No pasaba nada, así que estaba bien si lo hacían un rato, además que ese instante entre ambas podría significar el descarte de ambas como sospechosas de haber perpetrado el robo contra Kaede.

─ ¡Ahhh! Onee-samaaaa...

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Otra vez.

Tenía que ser una broma, y una de muy mal gusto.

Otra vez Kaede había quedado completamente desnuda, y nuevamente Sara dormía a su lado, desnuda como ella.

Era la tercera vez que le pasaba, y eso sí que preocupaba demasiado a Kaede. No pudiendo aguantar más, la chica de lentes se levanta de la cama y busca una bata en el armario, se lo pone y se va casi corriendo de allí, dejando a Sara dormida allí.

* * *

 **Habitación de Yuuna**

Con apuro y ansiedad a grandes dosis, Kaede toca la puerta de la habitación repetidas veces, parando únicamente cuando Yuuna abre la puerta, y también ella vestía una bata.

─ Yuuna-san, me han vuelto a robar...

─ En ese caso creo que es hora de revisar la grabación. Dame un momento...

Yuuna cierra la puerta, y Kaede tiene que esperar unos cuantos segundos para que le volviesen a abrir. En la habitación se encontraba Nanami cubierta con las sábanas, por lo que Kaede fácilmente supo lo que allí había pasado. Yuuna empieza a teclear en la computadora y muestra las grabaciones en la habitación de Kaede.

─ ¿Estás segura que esta vez enfocaste a la ladrona, Yuuna-san?

─ Tan segura como que la ropa interior que llevaba Nanami era de color púrpura.

─ ¡Onee-sama! ─ se escandaliza Nanami.

El video empieza a rodar, y allí aparece Kaede dormida. Yuuna va moviendo un poco la grabación hasta que aparece Sara, la cual se quita la ropa con apuro y se acuesta al lado de Kaede.

─ Mmmm. Ahora veo que esa acción de Sara-chan es un hábito, pero ya van dos noches seguidas ─ señala Yuuna.

Kaede no protesta. Era demasiado obvio para poder negarlo, pero a Yuuna le interesaba más lo que siguiente en la grabación, así que vuelve a adelantar la grabación, cuando ante sus ojos ocurre algo absolutamente sorprendente.

─ ¿Eh?

─ ¿Qué ocurre, onee-sama? ─ Nanami se levanta y se acerca mientras llevaba las sábanas para cubrirse, y al ver la grabación se lleva una sorpresa ─ ¿De verdad? ¿Eso fue lo que pasó?

─ No me lo puedo creer... ─ Kaede se lleva las manos a la cabeza, y sus ojos no se podían despegar del video ─ De todas las personas que pudieron haber sido, ¿por qué precisamente...?

─ Esto tenemos que anunciarlo ─ dice Yuuna solemne ─. Ya tenemos a la ladrona de pijamas.

* * *

 **Sala**

─ A ver, chicas, tenemos un anuncio muy importante que compartir con todas ─ dice Yuuna al momento en que todas empezarían a desayunar, y Kaede estaba justo a su lado ─. Les anunciamos que ya dimos con la culpable, y vamos a decir quién fue.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ dice Sara con los ojos bastante abiertos ─ ¿Y quién fue, Yuuna-senpai?

─ ¡Yo no quise hacerlo, en serio! ─ salta Reo, llevándose una mirada sorprendida de parte de Mai ─ Sé que estuvo mal, pero es que no me pude resistir...

─ Etto, Reo-san...

─ ¡Fue inevitable! ¡Me sentía tentada, y por eso fue que me lo robé!

─ ¿De qué estás hablando, Reo-san? ─ dice Yuuna.

─ ¿Are? ¿No van a acusarme por comerme los snacks que estaban guardados en la alacena?

─ ¿Fuiste tú? ─ se escandaliza Mai ─ Con razón veía que no habían cuando tocaba repartirlos. Y yo esforzándome por comprarlos...

─ De ese detalle tendríamos que hablar más tarde, pero en este momento me estaba refiriendo a otra cosa. Pensaba revelar la identidad de la ladrona de los pijamas de Kaede-san.

─ ¿Y quién es? ─ dice Mai.

De pronto todas miraban a todas. Justo ahora iban a revelar la identidad de la ladrona, y la tensión era tan alta que no dejaba a ninguna que respirase. Yuuna separa sus labios para entonces pronunciar el nombre de la culpable, pero ni ella misma contaba con que la misma culpable diera un paso al frente.

─ Fui yo. Lamento que todas pasaran por tantos problemas.

Las demás la miran con una sorpresa gigantesca. De todas las personas allí, ¿por qué ella? ¿Cómo es posible que fuera ella quien hiciera aquellas fechorías que todas intentaban desenmascarar? Era el momento entonces de exigir explicaciones, y nadie se iría hasta que las mismas fuesen dadas.

─ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te robarías a ti misma, Kaede-chan? ─ dice Sara con algo de tristeza.

─ En realidad no lo llamaría tanto como robar ─ empieza a explicar Yuuna ─. Lo que ocurrió con Kaede-san perfectamente podríamos llamarlo sonambulismo ─ Sara, Mai y Reo alzan una ceja en señal de asombro y extrañeza ─. Resulta que la propia Kaede-san se desnudaba mientras dormía, abría la ventana y luego tiraba todas las prendas por la ventana. Hace unos minutos fui donde el personal del jardín y les pregunté, y ellos me confirmaron que tenían unas prendas guardadas dentro del cobertizo, y amablemente le han devuelto todo a Kaede-san.

─ Pero todavía hay algo que no tiene mucho sentido ─ interviene Mai ─. Eso no explica la razón por la que Kaede-san de pronto empezara a actuar así mientras duerme ¿Por qué de pronto le da por desnudarse a mitad de la noche?

─ Eso parece que tiene una sencilla explicación, y dicha explicación es Sara-chan ─ todas miran a Sara, la cual no comprendía qué tenía ella que ver ─. Kaede-san se despojó de sus propias ropas tres veces en las últimas cuatro noches, y todas éstas coinciden con las tres veces que Sara-chan se ha colado en su habitación para dormir con ella.

─ U-un momento ¿Cómo saben que yo hago eso? ─ dice Sara con nerviosismo.

─ La habitación de Kaede-senpai tenía una cámara de vigilancia, Sara-san, y tú eras la única que hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta ─ responde Nanami.

─ ¿Y por qué nadie me avisó? Y yo siempre desnudándome para dormir con Kaede-chan ¡A este paso no podré casarme con Kaede-chan!

─ No te preocupes, Sara-chan ─ Yuuna se acerca a Sara y pone una mano en su hombro ─. Ahora que el caso está resuelto, retiraré las... la cámara de la habitación de Kaede-san, pero tendremos que ponerle seguro a la ventana para que no tire su pijama al jardín.

Ya habiendo concluido el caso, todas las chicas se disponen a desayunar y hablar entre sí sobre cualquier tema que saliese a colación. Ahora que ya no habría más preocupación por presuntos robos, todas podrían llevar sus vidas adelante... o al menos lo llevarían cerca.

* * *

 **Habitación de Mai**

─ ¿Cuántas veces te debo decirte que no comas a deshoras? ─ Mai se pone a regañar a Reo mientras cruzaba los brazos y daba vueltas por toda la habitación ─ No debes hacer esas cosas, Reo. Piensa en el mal que te hace comer de esa manera tan desordenada.

─ Lo s-siento... ─ dice Reo con un hilillo de voz.

─ Aún si dices eso, no creas que vas a librarte del castigo que te voy a dar...

Reo levanta la vista y ve que Mai pone el seguro en la puerta, y luego se acerca a ella y la acorrala contra la cama. Reo se pone completamente roja y empieza a balbucear con nerviosismo.

─ B-baka... ¿qué crees que haces?

─ ¿No se nota, Reo? Voy a darte un castigo ejemplarizante. Todos esos dulces y frituras me costaron para conseguirlos y comprarlos, y ahora me los voy a cobrar... con intereses.

Una mirada perdida y casi intoxicada surge de los ojos de Reo, ante la maliciosa y pervertida sonrisa que esboza Mai.

* * *

 **Habitación de Yuuna**

─ Pues aquí están todas las cámaras. Ninguna de las habitaciones las tiene ya instaladas ─ se pone a contar Yuuna, y Nanami se sorprendía que por toda la mansión hubiesen tantas ─. Únicamente se conservan las que están en los jardines y el que está en mi estudio, y también la que está en tu habitación, Nanami.

─ ¿Quéeee? ─ Nanami toca una tecla de la computadora y nota que su habitación seguía figurando en el monitor ─ ¡Mejor quítala, onee-sama! ¡No quiero que cualquiera me espíe cuando me esté cambiando de ropa! ¡Me haría parecer como una exhibicionista!

─ Para nada Nanami ─ Yuuna empieza a reír y abraza a Nanami por el cuello ─. Lo hago porque me preocupo por ti, Nanami, además que te prometo que la única que usará la cámara para verte seré yo y nadie más. Mira, incluso le voy a poner una contraseña al acceso de la cámara.

Nanami se queda mirando con nerviosismo a Yuuna mientras hacía lo que había dicho, y sólo cuando la pantalla arroja el anuncio de "contraseña introducida", se siente más calmada.

─ ¿De verdad sólo serás tú quien me vea, onee-sama?

─ Absolutamente sí, Nanami.

Ahí iba otra vez la caprichosa de Yuuna haciendo de las suyas, pero Nanami no podía enojarse en ese momento, si más bien termina convencida de que los procedimientos de Yuuna podrían funcionar. En ese momento la rubia se acerca a su cama y saca de debajo de su cama una caja que resulta tener los delantales que le había hecho ponerse anteriormente. Nanami estaba un poco confundida en ese momento.

─ Aprovechando que ahora estamos solas, Nanami, ¿te gustaría probarte esto sin tener nada más puesto? Es una deuda que tenemos pendiente.

Ahí iba otra batalla que Nanami no iba a ganar. Yuuna sabía lo que hacía. Ella no era de las personas que dejase demasiados detalles como para arruinarlo todo. De todos modos Nanami se sentía ilusionada con intentarlo. Iba a ser divertido.

* * *

 **Habitación de Kaede**

─ ¿Y por qué mi presencia cuando duermes hace que te quisieras desnudar, Kaede-chan?

─ Supongo que es por tu mala costumbre de dormir siempre desnuda cuando estás conmigo, Sara ─ pese a lo que dijo, Kaede no pretendió decirlo como un reproche, sino simplemente como una anécdota ─. Al final resulta que me acostumbré demasiado, e inconscientemente empiezo a querer dormir sin ropa cuando estás tú. Me estoy "sincronizando" contigo, por decirlo de algún modo. O al menos supongo que es por eso que pasó todo.

─ Eso debe ser algún tipo de señal ─ Sara esboza una enorme sonrisa y le da un par de besos a Kaede antes de seguir ─. A lo mejor es tu amor por mí que sigue creciendo, y si es así me haría tan feliz.

─ De todos modos mi amor por ti crece más y más, Sara, con o sin sonambulismo ─ Kaede toma con delicadeza el rostro de Sara y lo besa repetidas veces ─. Para mí eres la persona más importante, y por ti y tu sonrisa estaría dispuesta a llegar a donde sea.

─ Eso sonó bastante bonito. Hasta me sonó poético. Como era de esperar de mi amado príncipe ─ Sara pega su rostro al de Kaede para que así ninguna de las dos pudiera mirar otra cosa que el rostro que tenía enfrente ─. Ahora tenemos que solucionar tu pequeño problema, Kaede-chan. Sería problemático que estemos todos los días buscando al personal del jardín para que te devuelvan la ropa.

─ ¿Tienes alguna idea para que se me quite eso, Sara?

─ Una buena y continua dosis de amor al estilo Sara ¿Qué te parece? Podemos empezar ahora mismo.

Ambas chicas sonríen entre divertidas y excitadas. Ese remedio era uno que ambas realmente querían poner a prueba.

 **Fin**

* * *

Y así doy culminación al OS más largo que he escrito de Sono Hanabira (incluso ha desbancado a _Valeroso príncipe marca "hazlo tú mismo"_ ). Espero que les haya gustado este trabajo, que cuando algo se hace con amor siempre sale mejor :3.

Hasta otra


End file.
